


A Letter to Megan,

by Kuolettava



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Original Content - Freeform, Poetry, Second Draft, Trans, Transitioning, lgbtqa+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuolettava/pseuds/Kuolettava
Summary: This is really hard for me. I always do my best to ignore the part of me that I was stuck being for so many years of my life. I’ve always wanted to be free of it, but I know that who I was will always be a part of me and that I have to live with her. But that’s okay.





	A Letter to Megan,

It’s been a long time since we last  
talked.  
Sometimes I miss you.  
but I mostly  
don’t.

Sometimes I wonder why  
I left you  
And if you’re still out there,  
somewhere,  
lost.

I hope you had a good life.  
less innocent, but true.  
You held me gently but  
i needed you to let me  
go.

Sometimes it’s still dark here,  
far away from you.  
But I know I find warmth here  
and I can, finally,  
breathe.


End file.
